


The Dark I Know Well

by Kittyswriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky trying to break Tony, Dark!Bucky, Emotional Manipulation, Feeding, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony-centric, actual rape scene in later chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has kidnapped Tony and has plans to break him and turn him into his very own loyal pet. Featuring: Dark!Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As always I am without a beta so beware of grammar errors. I was in the mood to write something a bit darker than my usual stuff, so this happened. This story is going to be very dark, and pretty graphic. The first chapter is mostly just the set up, in later chapters they'll be various kinks and rape, as Dark!Bucky tries to break Tony.  
> Also if anyone has a kink they'd like to see Bucky subject Tony to send me a message.  
> Word prompt: kidnapping  
> котенок: Russian for Kitten according to google translate.

Tony was use to waking up in strange places, and in strange positions. He tended to work until his body gave in and made him sleep, which wasn't the healthiest thing to do but he'd done it for the majority of his life, he wasn't about to stop it now. However this time he knew he was in trouble. Looking around he knew he was no longer in the tower. The room he was currently in was nice, but it was wood, like everywhere was wood. Wooden walls, dresser, table, even the bed had a four post wooden frame, it was just a shame the bed wasn't nearly as nice as any of the beds in the Avengers Tower, otherwise he might actually have liked it. 

There was also the matter that he was tied to each bed post in a spread eagle position, and almost naked, he was wearing a pair of black boxers and a black t shirt, but other than that he was exposed. He knew he had been wearing more clothes before, and considering he was 6 months sober he doubted he had gotten drunk and lost them. Which meant he'd been kidnapped, the only question was by who? And why him? Granted he had a lot of enemies both as Iron Man and as Tony Stark, but he couldn't think of any enemy that would do this? Kidnap him? Sure. Tie him up? Definitely. Put him in a semi comfortable bed in what he could best guess was some sort of log cabin? Probably not. The usual kidnap suspects would have gone for more of a cell, unfortable as possible type thing. Except perhaps Loki, but then again according to Thor, Loki was still locked up in Asgard. So unless the Trickster had somehow gotten free, it wasn't him.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Tony was surprised by the voice, he turned his head to the door and there stood James "Bucky" Barnes. Why would Steve's old teammate have taken him? He hasn't had much contact with the Winter Soldier, at least not enough to warrant being taken like this. He definitely didn't have anything that the Soldier could want or need, and if Bucky wanted to hurt Steve than Natasha would have been the more logical option.

"Why did you take me?"

"For many reasons, all of which are my own. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I have plans for you котенок."

Tony really wished he spoke Russian, or what he was assuming was Russian. The smirk on Bucky's face was unnerving, and Tony had a feeling he may not like whatever these plans were. He couldn't help but notice that Bucky didn't sound like the Winter Soldier Cap told him about, he wasn't dressed like him either. "The Avengers will find me." He said hoping his voice held more confidence than he actually felt.

"Will they? You're a clever boy, Tony. Steve's been hunting me for months, he's had Falcon, Natasha, and you for help and still unless I make myself known he's never once found me. What makes you think they can find me now? Especially since now they no longer have you for help." Bucky's hand reached out to touch Tony's ankle, Tony flinched but Bucky didn't seem to be doing anything other than holding it, his thumb moving in slow circles almost as if to soothe him.

"Why me? You could have chosen anyone." Tony prayed he was wrong and that the team would find him. But Bucky was right, he stayed up with Steve many nights consoling the other over the fact that they couldn't find Bucky. Every lead they had always ended up a dead end, it was like Bucky just disappeared until he wanted to be found again.

"Because you're just what I need for my plans. You're a very special person, I chose you because I wanted you."

Those few words were enough to truly terrify Tony, because Bucky didn't want anything from him, he just wanted him period. He was planning to keep him here doing god knows what, and there's nothing he could do. Part of him didn't want to know what these plans were. This wasn't like Afghanistan, he had tools and knew exactly how to trick his captors. This was a whole other world, Bucky had him tied up and Tony had no idea what the Winter Soldier had in store for him.

"I see you're beginning to understand." Tony stopped paying attention to Bucky's words when he felt his captor's hand move up his shirt, touching the bare skin of his chest. "This whole thing will go a lot easier for you if you just give in."

"If you think I'll just give in to you, you don't know me very well." Tony said biting his lip when he felt Bucky pinch his nipple.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I plan to get to know you very well. Whether you want me to or not."

Bucky gave Tony's nipple one last tug before moving off of the bed. Tony was starting to understand just what Bucky meant by that. He hadn't been with many men, but he knew a look of desire when he saw one, and he could see that look in Bucky's eyes. He wasn't sure why Bucky was doing this, but he knew he had to figure out how to escape.

"You should rest, котенок. I have a lot of plans for you, I don't really need you to be rested for them, however you're mine now and I take care of my things."

The way Bucky said that made Tony shiver, he talked about Tony like Tony wasn't even a person. He had no idea what happened to Bucky, but this wasn't the same James Barnes that Steve fought with. This Bucky was dark, and ruthless. This was the Winter Soldier, only it was a Winter Soldier that was completely free, and Tony wasn't sure how well he could handle him.

"I'll leave you for now, you should enjoy this rest. I'll be back in the morning."

Tony was expecting Bucky to just walk out, but instead he grabbed Tony's chin and roughly kissed Tony's lips. Tony tried to pull away but he couldn't, he was tied down too tightly and Bucky was just too strong.

"Such sweet lips." Bucky let go of his chin then and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Tony waited to see if he'd come back, but after a while he was relieved to feel like Bucky wouldn't be back for a while. Not that he'd know how long, there was no clock in the room. Tony tried to come up with a way to get himself out of this, because one thing was true the Avengers hadn't been able to locate Bucky before, even with all the tech and abilities they had. If he was going to get out of this his best bet would be on himself. Which was nothing new, he'd been getting himself out of trouble for years. Only Bucky was a hell of a lot different than his usual enemies.

The way he touched him......

No, he couldn't think about that, he couldn't think about why Bucky had touched him if he did he'd start to break and he couldn't break. If he did he was as good as dead. He needed a plan. But first he needed to get out of the chains. Tony struggled in them, pulled and pulled on them until his wrists and ankles ached from the effort. No matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't budge. Which meant Bucky would have to release them.

Tony let out a small gasp, trying to control the overwhelming panic that was threatening to surface. He was trapped, he was alone and without anyway to contact his team, Bucky said he had plans for him.....

He didn't know what to do. Bucky couldn't be bribed with money or weapons like the terrorists in Afghanistan. Chances were that he wasn't going to be able to be saved, and worse yet Bucky had plans...

Bucky touched him, and all he could do was lay there and take it. His captor would be back, and Tony could do nothing, he was truly powerless.

And that thought alone scared him more than anything else.


	2. Hello, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused on Bucky emotionally manipulating Tony, trying to earn his trust. The Avengers are going to come across pretty bad from here on out but they're really not. It's Bucky making them seem that way so he can have Tony where he needs him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I want to say a huge thank you to all the people that commented and sent me kudos for the first chapter. I'm really happy that people like this story and I hope that this second chapter is as good as the first.  
> Word prompt: "Hello, again."

Tony woke up the next morning dazed and confused, when he looked around he remembered everything that happened and tried to stop the bile that rose to his throat. For a moment it had all seemed like a dream, and that he was back in the tower safe and sound. But no it was all true, Bucky had him. For what Tony had no idea, he remembered the touches and refused to believe that Bucky would want anything like that. He couldn't believe it, he needed to survive and he never would if he thought Bucky wanted something like that from him.

There had to be a way out of here, he couldn't give up. He survived three months in Afghanistan, being stuck in a log cabin should practically be a holiday right? He just needed to be smart, he needed to think of a plan.

But first he needed food, he was starving. He hadn't eaten since the morning before Bucky took him and he had no idea how long he was even out for. He tested the chains that binded him to the bed again, but he didn't have any luck, they were still as strong as ever. Not to mention his wrists and ankles already ached from his previous attempt at getting free. He kept trying, he couldn't just give up. His struggling only stopped when he heard the door open and Bucky walked in.

"Hello, again. Did you sleep well котенок?" Bucky walked up to the end of the bed and placed his hands on the posts near to where Tony's ankles were tied.

Tony didn't reply and instead just gave Bucky a look. He just wanted out of here and out of these chains.

"What did I do to earn the silent treatment?" Bucky said as he moved to sit on the bed next to Tony.

Whatever Tony was about to say was cut off by his stomach. He couldn't help but blush slightly at that, he was supposed to be the tough prisoner, not the blushing stomach growling captive.

"You sound hungry. When did you last eat?" Bucky asked, his eyes seemed so earnest that Tony was tempted to answer him. He looked like he actually was worried which was just kind of fucked up considering Bucky was the one that put him here.

"I had breakfast the day you took me." He answered studying Bucky's face trying to figure out just what the other man's angle was.

"I took you at night, none of your so called friends forced you to eat?" Bucky said his hand gently brushing Tony's hair.

Tony stared up at Bucky, he couldn't move away from the hand and as much as Tony didn't want to admit it, it was nice. He wasn't use to being treated so gently. "They know better than to bother me when I'm working."

"Still, weren't they worried about you? I mean I'm surprised Steve was always such a mother hen type, I would have thought he'd be all over you having all your meals." Bucky's words were soft and the comforting hand going through his hair was just as gentle.

"No, they know I can look after myself..." Tony tried to protest but it sounded weak even to his ears. Was Bucky right? No, he couldn't think like that. Bucky kidnapped him, tied him up, he was just trying to mess with his head.

"If you say so. How about I make you some food though котенок?" Bucky said smiling, he moved the hand away from Tony's hair and Tony had to stop himself from protesting. He didn't want Bucky to know how much he had liked it. It had been so long since someone had done that to him, been so gentle and caring. He didn't realize how much he missed it until Bucky was doing it to him. But he couldn't let the other man know he had liked it, he didn't want to give him the power. No matter how gentle Bucky was being, he still took him. Tony was not going to give Bucky any more power.

"Some food would be good." Tony was hoping that Bucky would untie him for the meal, even if he thought it was unlikely. He needed to hope, he had to keep trying to find a way to save himself.

"I'll be back soon then." Bucky said and leaned forward to kiss Tony's forehead before walking out of the room leaving a confused Tony to wonder what it was that Bucky was planning.

Tony just couldn't figure it out, and that frustrated the hell out of him. He was a certified proven genius, why the hell couldn't he figure Bucky out? He had taken him, and was keeping him against his will. But he sounded concerned about Tony, and he touched him so gently, kissed his forehead like he was something special. It had to be a trick, or some kind of ploy to get him to spill information or something.

Then again, what use did Bucky have for anything Tony might tell him?

Bucky already seemed to be able to evade them, not even his best tech had been able to locate him. Bucky wasn't interested in world domination or anything like that. Tony couldn't think of anything he knew that Bucky would need, everything he could think of Bucky could easily acquire from someone else.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened again and Bucky came in carrying a tray of food. How long had it even been? Not for the first time Tony wished the room had a clock, he hated not being able to keep track of the day.

"I made you some pancakes and a bowl of fruit." Bucky said setting the tray down on the bed before sitting on a chair next to Tony. He picked up a strawberry and brought it up to Tony's mouth.

"You're going to feed me?" Tony asked sounding quite offended.

"Of course, you couldn't have thought I'd release you? I thought you were smarter than that." Bucky said as Tony opened his mouth to accept the strawberry.

He hadn't actually expected Bucky to let him eat himself, but still to be fed like a child was embarrassing. But it had been a while since he ate, and even he wasn't that prideful that he'd refuse the food. If he was going to get out he'd need the energy. So for now he had no choice but to play the game the way Bucky wanted.

The bowl of fruit seemed to be a mixture of strawberries and blueberries, his favorites. This would actually be a nice meal if it wasn't for the whole being held against his will thing. "How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

"Shush, you need to just focus on eating. But since you're so curious, I'll be keeping you here until I've done what's needed. How I keep you is up to you." Bucky replied feeding Tony the last blueberry.

"I can talk and eat. What do you mean how you keep me?" He asked as Bucky grabbed the plate of pancakes.

"Well, I can keep you tied up like this or I can release you but first you need to prove something to me."

Bucky cut up a piece of pancake and no, Tony had accepted being fed the fruit but this was just too much. No one had fed him like this since he was a small child.

"I will make airplane noises if you don't open your mouth. You need to eat, and I can't trust you enough to release you. So this is the only option you have." Bucky looked so serious and Tony had no choice but to swallow his pride and accept being fed the pancakes.

Tony hated it, he hated somebody doing this. He was a grown man he could feed himself, but he knew he had to accept it. He was so hungry and logically he got why Bucky was doing this. If Bucky let him go he would probably try to punch him or find a way to get himself out the room.

Tony begrudgingly finished the pancakes, they were pretty good he just didn't like the idea of being fed like that.

"Why don't you like being fed so much? I thought you would have been grateful. Not every person in my position would have been so accommodating." Bucky asked as he picked up the breakfast tray.

Tony looked up at Bucky and tried to figure out how honest he should be with the man. "I just like to do things for myself, I don't like people trying to take care of me." He said deciding that a little bit of honesty wouldn't hurt.

"Do you take care of yourself for everything then?" Bucky asked slyly and it took Tony a few minutes to figure out exactly what he meant by that.

"I'm Tony Stark: genius, billionare, playboy, philanthropist. I don't have any problems with getting people who want to take care of that for me."

"No, I suppose you don't. You have money and power, that's always been very attractive to other people, no matter what time you're in. But tell me котенок, don't you ever want someone who just wants to take care of you?" Bucky moved the tray onto the bedside table and moved so he was sitting on the bed.

Tony had to admit having Bucky so close made him a little nervous, he still wasn't completely sure that Bucky wasn't going to turn round and try and kill him. Get tired of the nice guy act and try a tougher approach. "I can take care of myself."

"But it's much nicer when you have someone that can take care of you, that you don't always have to be so strong. Maybe one day you'll understand." Bucky said softly his face leaning into Tony's and for a moment Tony was certain Bucky was going to try and kiss him again, but instead the other man just smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asked softly, he still was so confused by everything that Bucky was doing.

"Spoilers. I'll leave you, to think about everything I've said. Call my name if you need me." Bucky said as he got up and with a gentle kiss to Tony's cheek left the room.

Tony just watched him leave. He couldn't think, everything was wrong, so very wrong. Bucky was treating him wrong, he wasn't supposed to be so nice. He had Tony trapped and confined, Tony just needed to remember that Bucky wasn't nice, he was just playing a part. The affection and care was just part of his act and Tony needed to remember that.....

It's just an act....Right? Bucky didn't really care about him, his team cared about him. No matter the way Bucky made it sound, he was wrong. The Avengers cared and Bucky.......

Bucky was just pretending.


	3. All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the fifth day when Tony began to crack. The isolation and having nothing but his own thoughts to entertain him was driving him crazy. Bucky's short visits offer him an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am just blown away with how many of you really like this story. I always get so excited to read your reviews and I am amazed at how lovely all of you have been. I want to send a big thanks to every person that's left me messages or sent me kudos or just read it.  
> There's a bit of a time skip for this chapter, also Bucky making the Avengers look bad.  
> Word prompt: isolation.

It wasn't until the fifth day that Tony truly started to feel alone, his days went by the same. Bucky would come in the morning feed him breakfast then leave until lunch and then leave again until dinner time. Tony had nothing to do between those times but think, he spent his days alone in that room and just think.

During the times when he was with him, Bucky sometimes would give him soft kisses during their meals but never anything like the first day. Just soft kisses across his lips, cheek, and forehead. They would talk sometimes and as much as Tony hated it, he was starting to look forward to seeing Bucky. To actually having someone to talk to.

After the third day in solitude he was starting to feel pretty isolated. Usually he was tied up with only his thoughts to occupy him and he was so tired of trying to think of a way out only to come up empty. He wanted to do something, anything that didn't involve being tied up. He also found himself missing the others, he even missed Steve's righteous, patriotic speeches.

He just....

He wanted to go home, he wanted to be with people. He felt like he was going crazy.  
He would do anything to get the chains off, to read a book, or just do something that wasn't this. He wanted to do something for once that wasn't just thinking.

When Bucky came in with lunch, Tony looked sullenly at the other man. He hated him, it was his fault he was stuck here. If Bucky hadn't taken him then he'd be home doing something rather than being tied up.

"What's that look for?" Bucky asked setting the tray down on the bed just like he always did.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat Tony." Bucky said softly. He raised a hand to Tony's hair which was getting kind of greasy. So far Bucky had only let him out of the chains to go to the bathroom. Bucky always waited outside for him, which Tony was kind of grateful for.

"Bucky....Please? I just really don't want it." Tony didn't even know what he was doing. He just wanted to have some say in something. It felt like he lost all control, why couldn't Bucky just take him home?

"You promise to eat Dinner?"

"Why do you care? Seriously Bucky! Why do you give a shit about me? You brought me here and tied me up why do you care if I don't eat?" Tony's voice sounded more emotional than it had in a very long time. He didn't even know why he was so emotional, maybe he was right before. Maybe he really was going crazy.

"Of course I care about you. The whole reason I brought you here was because I care. I'm doing this to help you."

Tony shook his head at that, no that can't be true. "But you tied me up, you keep me here. You took me from my home, from the Avengers."

"The Avengers were hurting you, you were hurting yourself. I saw, you weren't eating or sleeping you were going to kill yourself if I didn't do something. The Avengers didn't care, not like I do. They let you skip meals and work alone. What kind of friends would leave you alone for that long while they went off and had fun together?" Bucky said grabbing hold of Tony's head, his hands cupping the other man's cheeks.

"No! They're my friends, they just know how much I like to work. We're all just busy and...." His words died when he felt Bucky's lips on his forehead.

"Steve isn't too busy to chase me around the world, or try to. They don't see how important you are котенок, but I do. They took you for granted, they didn't help you when you needed it most. I needed to rescue you." Bucky said so softly and so sweetly it left Tony wondering how much of it was real and how much of it was Bucky acting.

"But I'm more alone now than I was before, I'm just trapped in bed all day until you bring me food and then you leave." Tony said his voice starting to lose strength. He was just so tired, he didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to think about why Bucky was doing this, he didn't want to think of the Avengers, he didn't want to think of a way out, he was so fucking tired of thinking.

"I didn't think you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was tell me and I would have stayed." The way Bucky said it made it sound so simple, so easy.

"What are you doing to me Bucky?" Tony whispered, he felt lost. He had been feeling so isolated and alone, but now Bucky was saying he didn't have to be alone. But Bucky was the one that took him, he forced him into this isolation.

"I'm not doing anything котенок." That damned name again, what the hell does it mean? "What do you want? More than anything else. Without thinking about anyone else, what do you want?"

"I....." I want to go home, but I know you wouldn't let me. No matter what you say now, it's just pretend. You're still my captor. "I want to stop feeling so isolated. I feel so alone and I just want the freedom of being able to move again."

"You don't have to be alone Tony. Just say the word and I can keep you company. When I'm here I can even let you out of your chains for a bit." Bucky said his thumbs stroking the side of Tony's face.

"You'll let me out?" Tony almost couldn't believe it. He needed that, he needed to be free again.

"Yeah, but just while I'm here. Maybe when you've proven I can trust you more we can get rid of the chains." Bucky leaned in to kiss Tony's cheek and for the first time in a long time Tony could feel his own tears running down his face.

He didn't know why it started then, maybe it was the sheer relief of finally having the chance to be out of his chains, maybe it was the fact he wouldn't be isolated anymore. But whatever the reason he couldn't stop. Because for five days he had been locked up and tied down, the only conversation he had with another human being was when Bucky came in with his food. He was so tired and he just wanted his life back.

"Shh котенок, it's okay. I know, it's hard. But I'm here now, I'll protect you from all your pain you just have to let me in." Bucky said kissing Tony's forehead softly his voice sounded so soothing.

"Bucky, just take my chains off please? You're here and you said I can have them off when you're here." Tony didn't care how he sounded anymore, he didn't care about anything.

"Of course, I just need to get the keys. I'll be right back." Bucky gave Tony one last kiss this time on his lips before leaving the room. Tony never saw it as Bucky was leaving the room, but the other man smirked. Because Bucky knew, he almost had Tony right where he wanted him. Then the real fun would begin.

When Bucky came back into the room he smiled softly at Tony. "Just stay still while I get your chains off okay?"

Tony nodded and waited as Bucky undid his ankles first, he thought about trying to get away but knew it was hopeless. Steve couldn't overpower the Winter Soldier what chance did he have? Especially without his armor. He could run but he knew Bucky would easily catch him. It was hopeless the only thing he could still do was pray that the Avengers found him in time. But what if Bucky was right? What if they really didn't care?

When he was finally free again he slowly got up and sat on the bed his feet just touching the floor. It felt strange to be able to move again, even if his hands and feet still had pins and needles in them from being still for so long.

"Feel better now?" Bucky's voice brought Tony out of his thoughts, he wondered how long he had been sat next to him.

"Yeah, it does. Do you think I'd be able to leave the room soon?" Tony asked softly. He knew the only way he was likely to get out of this room as if Bucky let him. Aside from going to the bathroom which was just down the hall.

"Maybe." Bucky said as his hand went up to Tony's hair. "I think you need a bath soon, your hair's starting to get greasy. I'll give you one soon."

That certainly got Tony's attention, he knew he needed a bath but he couldn't help but focus on Bucky saying he'd give Tony one. He didn't want that, he didn't want Bucky to wash him, to see his scars.

"What if I don't want you to?" He asked feeling a bit braver.

"If you can't do something as simple as let me give you a bath than maybe I'll have to put you back in the chains. You do want a bath don't you?" Bucky's words were soft despite their meaning and his hand went back to cupping Tony's cheek. How could he say those words but be so gentle touching him?

"Of course I want a bath. I-"

"It's settled then." Bucky said stopping Tony from whatever he was going to say next.  
And Tony did something that was so unlike his usual self, he let it go. He didn't fight, he just was so tired of fighting. He was tired and he ached. His body felt weak and he didn't want to argue not when he'd just gotten out of the chains. Bucky wasn't going to try and give him a bath now, so why not just enjoy the little bit of freedom he had now?

He could always fight it when Bucky actually tried to bathe him. He wasn't totally giving in right?

"What does that thing you call me mean?" He asked wanting to fill the silence.

"What thing?"

"That nickname thing. Ko something, sounds Russian." He was still curious about that, Bucky could be calling him anything.

"котенок?" Bucky asked his arm the non metal one wrapping itself around Tony's waist.

"Yeah that. What's it mean?"

"Why do you want to know?" Bucky started playing with Tony's top pushing it up.

"Bucky what are you doing?" Tony was confused by this sudden shift. Bucky hadn't tried to touch him like this since the first time he woke up.

"I'm seeing something." Most of Bucky's answers were like that, really secretive.

Tony was about to say something else when he felt Bucky's hand touch his skin and a pair of lips on his own, kissing him softly. The kiss was short but sweet and Bucky moved his hand away after.

"I wanted to see Tony, whether you'd pull away from me now that your hands are free. But you didn't you accepted my affection just like you always have."

"I.....No...." Tony shook his head, no he hadn't accepted it he just never had a choice before. He only accepted it now because.....Because....

Because he didn't want to make Bucky mad, he didn't want to go back in the chains, he didn't want to find out what Bucky would do if he said stop.

He didn't want Bucky to leave.

That was the real truth, he didn't want to go back to that cycle of isolation. Having no one but himself to talk to had been driving him crazy. He would do anything to not feel that way again, like he was slowly losing his mind.

Was it so wrong to accept Bucky's affection in exchange for feeling like he wasn't alone?


	4. Aren't We All Victims?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky manipulates Tony into washing himself and letting Bucky watch. Later Tony sees a more damaged part of his kidnapper and begins to feel a little something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 100 KUDOS! I can't believe it thank you everyone. This chapter contains: non consensual touching, unhealthy thoughts, and forced nudity. You also get to see a little glimpse of the more human side to Bucky, and Tony starts to feel a little something towards the end.  
> Word prompt: washing/cleaning.

It was two days after the chains had finally been removed that Tony found himself in the bathtub being watched by Bucky. He was curled up trying to keep the other man from seeing too much. He had put up a fight at first, he hadn't wanted Bucky to see him naked but at the threat of the chains and being isolated again he couldn't do it. Bucky said that he might be punished if he continued fighting, he had no idea what that would mean but the idea of being locked away again with nothing but his own thoughts was enough to stop him from resisting.

He wondered if this is what his life was going to be like from now on, day after day just waiting to see what Bucky would do. He still held onto the hope that his team would come and save him, they wouldn't just have left him behind. But each new day that hope was little by little dying.

Tony was beginning to lose himself to his thoughts again when he felt Bucky's hand in his hair making him look up. "Your hair's getting long, maybe I should give it a trim." Tony couldn't help but grin a little at that.

"You're one to talk." He said a rare moment of his old self coming through. His hair wasn't that long but he'd been meaning to get a haircut before Bucky had taken him.

"I like my hair long, besides having it short makes me think about...." Bucky trailed off and shook his head. Tony knew what he was going to say though, Bucky Barnes had short hair before he became the Winter Soldier.

Tony wasn't sure if Bucky had slipped up and accidentally shown a more vulnerable side, or if this was just a ploy. He had seen Natasha use it to get information before, she said that if others believed you really messed up they might be willing to share something they wouldn't usually share. Bucky had helped train Natasha when she was in the Red Room, he wasn't sure whether he could trust that this moment wasn't just to manipulate him.

"Lean forward let's wash your hair." Bucky said grabbing the shampoo bottle.

"You're gonna wash my hair?" Tony asked he wasn't sure how to feel about that little idea.

"Yes. I'm going to wash your hair and then I'm going to wash your body." Bucky said not even asking if that was okay.

Tony curled up tighter his knees up to his chin. "What if I don't want you to see me like that?"

"That's your choice, but you know I can probably do it better. Haven't I proven yet that I'm not going to hurt you?"

The way Bucky said that made Tony wonder what he really meant by that. He knew that Bucky was being nicer than most kidnappers, part of him couldn't help but wonder why. Sure he may have tied him up, and refused to let him out of that room but he hadn't tortured Tony yet. Tony had been allowed to go to the bathroom with a bit of decency, he was given food and water. That was a hell of a lot better than the previous times he'd been taken.

"I've let you out of your restraints, even though you could escape. I've kept you fed and given you some company. Haven't I shown you yet that I'm not going to hurt you?" Bucky said as his hand went up to Tony's hair brushing it out of his eyes.

"If you don't want to hurt me why did you take me in the first place?"

"Silly boy, you already know the answer to that. Why should I tell you something you already know?" Bucky said squirting some shampoo into his hand before he put it in Tony's hair.

Tony submitted to the washing as he thought about what Bucky had said. He had an idea why Bucky took him, he just didn't like the answer. That he was taken because Bucky wanted him. Not his ideas, or money, or even revenge on the Avengers. Bucky had taken him because he wanted him, Tony Stark.

"Close your eyes." Bucky said before pouring water over his hair, washing the shampoo away.

After it was done Bucky picked up the conditioner and started repeating the process, he had to admit having Bucky's hands in his head did feel kind of nice but he was more scared for what was going to come after he was done. He really didn't want Bucky to even see him naked let alone wash him, but he doubted captives got the right to vote.

"Okay time to get up so I can wash you." It was said in a way that left no room for argument, but Tony still didn't move.

"Why can't I do it myself?" Tony argued, hoping that Bucky would again prove himself lenient.  
But it would seem that Tony had reached the end of Bucky's patience as the other man pulled him up and grabbed both his arms leaving him unable to cover himself. He was left completely naked, leaving Bucky able to see everything.

"I've done my best to be nice to you Tony, I've fed you, let you go to the bathroom unguarded, kept you company when you said you were lonely, even though I had work to do. Do I need to get the chains again?" Bucky said his voice sounding so strict and serious, a lot different than the Bucky that he'd seen the past few days.

Tony couldn't help but be affected by what Bucky said, especially that last bit. That Bucky had work, and Tony had kept him from it. It was like a page out of his childhood, whether Bucky said that because he knew how Tony would react to it or because it was simply the truth was anybody's guess.

"I'm sorry котенок, the life I have right now isn't easy. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you." Bucky sounded so gentle that Tony found himself nodding along.

"It's okay, I just didn't want you to see me like this." Tony said letting his hands fall to his side when Bucky let go off him.

"Why not? You're beautiful like this." Bucky leaned forward as much as the bathtub would allow him in order to peck Tony's lips with a kiss.

Bucky didn't waste anymore time, he got what could only be described as a rag and some soap and started lathering Tony's body first his chest, then his arms, his back and his legs. Tony blushed when he realized the only place left was his....

"котенок spread your legs a bit." Tony felt his eyes tear up at the thought of Bucky touching him there.

"Bucky, please don't." He said, he couldn't do it. Not there, not with Bucky.

"It's nothing bad, I'm just going to clean you up and then you can get out." Bucky said and Tony had to bite his lip to stop himself from actually crying. He wasn't going to let Bucky see him cry, he couldn't.

"Please, I'll do anything just please don't touch me there." Tony pleaded, hoping that Bucky would just give him this one thing.

"Darling, there's no need to be so shy. But if you'd prefer you can do it yourself, right here in front of me." Bucky cooed but Tony knew the hidden meaning behind his words. Tony either did it himself in front of Bucky or Bucky touched him. The choice was clear.

"Okay, I'll do it now." Tony said holding his shaking hand out for the rag.

"Here, you go." Bucky said handing Tony the rag and watching as Tony cleaned his cock and balls.

Tony meanwhile was doing everything he could not to pay attention to Bucky, he knew exactly where Bucky's attention was focused on. There was no question whatsoever why Bucky wanted him now. He was about to drop the rag when he felt Bucky grab his wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting somewhere?" Bucky asked his hand reaching out to stroke Tony's back moving down until it was just touching the top of his ass.

Tony didn't think he of all people was capable of blushing but doing this in front of Bucky was probably one of the most humiliating experiences of his life. But he reached back with the cloth and cleaned himself he knew what would happen if he didn't.

"Good boy, ready to get out now?" Bucky asked as Tony finished washing himself.

Tony just nodded and took Bucky's hand stepping out of the tub. He hoped that Bucky would give him the towel to dry himself with and thankfully he did. Tony was more than happy to be spared the utter embarrassment of having his captor dry him.

Once he was done Bucky moved them back into the same room that Tony had been in for the past week. He looked around for his old clothes only to find them gone. "Bucky, where are my clothes?" He asked slightly nervous for the answer.

"I'm going to wash them, you can't have a nice bath than just put your same old dirty clothes on now can you Tony?"

"I suppose not but what am I going to wear?" He asked praying that he'd be allowed to wear something. he didn't want to spend who knows how many more days being naked in front of Bucky.

"I'll get you a t-shirt to wear, it should be pretty big on you considering how tiny you are. Be right back." Bucky said leaving the room but only this time the door was left slightly open.

Before the door had always been locked, but it was open and this was Tony's first real chance of escaping or at least finding something to contact the Avengers with. He didn't know if he could make it, but this was the first time Bucky wasn't watching him and the first time the door wasn't locked. But should he take it? If Bucky found him than the other man would be really mad. Tony remembered what Bucky said about being punished if he ever tried to escape. But he had to, he couldn't stay here and who knows how long the Avengers would be?  
He had to save himself.

With that thought in mind Tony carefully opened the door looking round to see if Bucky was coming when he saw that the hallway was completely empty he slowly and quietly made his way across the long hall until he made it to some steps he'd never seen before. He slowly made his way down them, he remembered once Natasha told him it was better to run only when the enemy realized you were there. Running created more noise.

When he got down the stairs he looked around what appeared to be Bucky's living room, but it had no telephone, or TV, or anything remotely electronic. Nothing that could help him at least, ignoring that he looked around and saw another door which would hopefully lead him outside. He tried to open it only for it to be locked tight, the more he tried to open it the more panicked he got when it wouldn't budge.

It was hopeless, the door wouldn't move.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you котенок?" Tony's turned around when he heard that voice.

Bucky was standing at the bottom of the stairs and he did not look pleased. Tony started to run only to get caught by Bucky's hands. Given how tightly he was being held, he knew they'd be bruises their tomorrow.

"I think I've been too nice to you, I thought you were a good boy only to find you doing this?" Bucky's hands got tighter and the rage was so vibrant in his eyes Tony truly felt afraid.

"Bucky I-"

"Silence! I obviously have been too lenient with you my котенок. But I shall fix that, you will pay for your disobedience and then all shall be forgiven." Bucky said as he started to walk Tony back up the stairs.

"Will you be putting me back in the chains?" Tony asked, he was worried for what Bucky could be planning on doing.

"You'll see soon enough what your little escape plan has earned you, remember what I said if you ever tried to escape?" Bucky asked as he practically dragged Tony back into his room.

"If I tried to escape you were going to punish me..." Tony said softly as Bucky pushed him onto the bed.

Bucky's face was serious as he moved to close the door this time locking it shut. "I am, you make a mistake with me you get punished. You should be thankful since this is the first time I'll go easy on you. This is the way things are, you make a mistake you have to pay for your mistake and then everything's okay again." The way Bucky said that.... It wasn't like before it held something, some emotion that Tony wasn't sure he could name.

"Is....Is that what they did to you?" He asked softly. He wasn't sure what they did to Bucky when he was the Winter Soldier, but there was something in his voice that just got to Tony.

"It makes it better, you....You can't go against orders and not pay the price!" Bucky's voice sounded so hurt, it was the most emotional Tony had ever seen him.

"They hurt you?" Tony asked standing up and making his way towards Bucky.

"They.....No. No!" Bucky's eyes were wide and his metal arm lashed out at a nearby dresser.

"Bucky...." Tony wasn't sure what to do. Bucky may have taken him, but wasn't he a victim too? Bucky had been taken by the very people he'd been fighting against than he'd been experimented on and forced to forget everything. Who knew what kind of monstrous things had been done to him to make him this way?

Deciding to follow his gut he wrapped his arms tentatively around Bucky's shoulders. "It's okay Bucky. They can't hurt you now, I'm sorry I tried to leave." Bucky didn't say anything else but he did wrap his arms around Tony's waist and held him close.

Bucky couldn't remember the last time someone had held him like this....But he knew, he wasn't going to give it up.


	5. Still Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not being able to find Tony, Steve is left scared and worried. Natasha and Clint work on raising the Captain's spirits, meanwhile Bucky is busy ensuring that Tony never leaves him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woo new chapter, I wanted to show what the Avengers are trying to do to find Tony. This also has some Steve/Nat scenes and we get a little taste of Bucky's motives and point of view.  
> Thank you to everyone that has been reading this, and sending me kudos and comment you guys are the best!
> 
> Word prompt: scared.

Steve Rogers was scared, he was terrified. It had been over a week since Tony first went missing and the Avengers were no closer to finding him then they had been when he first went missing. They didn't even know who had taken him, and Steve was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"You should rest a little."  
  
The voice startled Steve out of his thoughts and he turned to see Clint standing by the door. "I don't need rest."  
  
"Even with the whole Super Soldier thing you've got going for you, you still need sleep." Clint insisted, he knew not many of them were sleeping these days. But if they were going to find Tony than they needed all the strength they could get.  
  
"I can't, not while Tony's still god knows where." Steve couldn't sleep, he literally couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Tony in pain, alone, having who knows what done to him. Tony didn't have his suit, JARVIS, nothing. Tony had no real defense, even with the little bit of martial arts training he had that wouldn't be enough against someone like Doom, or an alien threat.  
  
"You're not going to be able to help Tony if you're exhausted Cap."  
  
"Clint, we have no idea whose taken him, where he is, what they're doing to him. We're supposed to be Earth's Mightiest Heroes, we can't even save our friend." Steve said sighing.  
  
"Relax Cap, everyone's out looking for him. JARVIS is searching for Tony using the satellites, Pepper is dealing with the public and seeing if anyone knows anything, Rhodey, Sam, and Nat are all out looking for him and using every contact we have to find him, even Thor is seeing if any Asgard magic can help us." Clint said calmly.  
  
"I know it's just I thought we'd know something by now. I just want the team back together." Steve said sighing again. He'd been doing a lot of that these past few days, it felt like Bucky all over again. Two times the guys he considered his best friends had needed him to save them and twice he let them down.  
  
"Cap, don't take this so hard. It's not your fault, we'll find Tony. Rhodey and Pepper would kill anyone that tried to even suggest we wouldn't find him." Clint said trying to add a little bit of lightheartedness to the tense situation.  
  
"Yeah, but will we find him in time?" Steve said darkly wandering over to the sofa in the living room and sitting down.  
  
"You're worried we might be too late?" Clint asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Either that or when we find him whoever has him has already done too much damage. Tony's not a soldier like me and Sam, he's not a spy like you and Nat. He hasn't had any kind of mental training when it comes to being in situations like this. What if we find him and he isn't the same anymore?"  
  
"I think you're underestimating him, he's tougher than he looks. You can't forget he was kidnapped once before in Afghanistan, they didn't exactly go easy on him. But he did what Stark always has a way of doing he survived, and this time he has us to help him. Don't lose faith in him, he needs it now more than ever." Clint said patting Steve on the back before getting up and leaving Steve alone with his thoughts again.  
  
Steve didn't have much time to dwell on it though because soon enough Natasha came in and sat next to him. He was beginning to think that Clint had known all along that Natasha was here and decided to give them space. It wouldn't surprise him the two of them had an almost telepathic knowledge of where the other was. He sometimes wondered why the two of them never got together, they seemed like each other's perfect other half.  
  
"Clint's got a good point you know?" She said softly watching him carefully.  
  
"How long have you been listening?" He asked moving closer to her. The two of them had been dating for a few months but everything still felt so new to him.  
  
"I wasn't, I just knew what Clint was going to tell you." Natasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Of course you did." He said smiling a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Do we need to talk about whatever it is that's obviously bothering you?" She asked giving Steve a knowing look.  
  
"How do you even know something is wrong?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't be much of a spy if I didn't know when something was bothering someone I lived with, and because we can all see it Steve. The Avengers are a family we can tell when there's something wrong with each other."  
  
Steve nodded and grabbed Natasha's legs pulling them into his lap so her legs were draped over him. "I guess I haven't exactly been trying to hide it. I just.....I feel like I failed him."  
  
"Steve there's nothing you could have done. None of us thought that Tony would be kidnapped, and even if we did it wouldn't have changed anything." Natasha said gently.  
  
"What makes you think it wouldn't have changed anything?" Steve was curious Natasha usually knew something when no one else did. Could see things the rest of them were blind to.  
  
"Because whoever did this wasn't some newbie, they knew exactly where Tony was and when the best time to get him would be. This was obviously planned it was too well executed for it to be anything else. Not even JARVIS could tell us anything and Tony is always in contact with him in some way. Whoever took him left no trace and somehow managed to take out every security measure Tony has. That is not someone that randomly decided to kidnap one of us, that is someone that knew Tony's routine and how best to disable his security." Natasha knew another spy's work when she saw it, and she was positive it was the work of a more human enemy than an alien one.  
  
Steve had to admit he hadn't thought about it like that. He'd been more concerned about finding Tony than wondering how he was taken. "So is that why you've been checking old Hydra hangouts?"  
  
"If anyone's taken Tony it would be Hydra, Doom, or some sort of criminal organization we haven't encountered yet. Tony use to make weapons and he was very good at it. He might have been taken for his genius more than his involvement with the Avengers." Natasha said softly, she'd been squeezing information from a few of her old contacts but whoever had Tony was either keeping things very quiet or working alone.  
  
"If you had to place a bet on one of them though, who would be your best guess?"  
  
"If I had to....I'd say Hydra is the most logical option."  
  
Steve nodded thinking about the last time he had faced Hydra and everything that had happened. When they found out about SHIELD's hidden secrets and of course Bucky. He hadn't stopped searching for his old friend, until now. It didn't feel right, and as much as he knew Bucky needed him he knew Bucky was safe somewhere out there, but Tony was in the hands of god knows who. So until Tony was found, the search for Bucky was on the backburner. But that didn't mean he still didn't think about his old friend every day.  
  
"We'll find Tony, none of us will stop looking Steve. But Clint is right you're not going to be any good to him if you're too exhausted to even move. Not even you can keep going forever."  
  
"Are you sure you weren't listening cos now you just sound like him." Steve said smiling slightly.  
  
"Steve..." Natasha had on her look of disapproval which made Steve feel somewhat bad.  
  
"I know my limits Nat, I can go one more day without sleep, after that I promise I'll sleep." He said softly.  
  
"Now you just sound like Stark." Natasha said teasingly.  
  
"There's a major difference though, he doesn't have super serum that helps him be at the peak of physical perfection." He said teasing her right back.  
  
"I'm well aware of your physical perfection, but try not to get too cocky Steve." She said leaning over to peck his lips softly. "We've already got enough ego on the team we don't need you to get a big head too."  
  
Steve chuckled and leaned down to kiss Natasha softly, for the moment all his worries were eased. If only he knew what Tony was involved with than maybe he wouldn't have promised to rest so easily, maybe if he had kept searching for Bucky he would have known. But he didn't and because of that Tony was still in Bucky's possession.  
  
And if Bucky had his way Tony was going to stay in his possession.  
  
The man in question was currently curled around his captive. He had only moved when he needed to get him and Tony food since his котенок's escape attempt two days ago. Bucky hadn't anticipated that Tony would have hugged him like he did, the worry and concern in his voice....He couldn't remember the last time someone sounded like that towards him.  
  
Probably before he became the asset, back when he was still Bucky Barnes, when he was still a good person. When he was Steve Rogers best friend....  
  
He had planned to leave the door open, he was almost surprised Tony hadn't figured out that part. He had been trained better than to forget something as simple as leaving the door locked. He wanted to see what Tony would do, how much he could trust him. He hadn't anticipated what followed he didn't think that punishing Tony would lead to his memories coming out like they did.  
  
But Tony had hugged him, held him. Almost as if he was someone worth holding. It had taken him months of planning in order to have Tony in this position. He had to figure out a way that the small genius' systems wouldn't detect him. If Steve knew it was him that took Tony than all his plans would be for nothing.  
  
He reached out and gently touched Tony's cheek, he hadn't planned on this though. On developing such affection for the smaller man. He had originally taken Tony because he saw that the other man needed someone, someone that wouldn't take his excuses, he needed a certain kind of care that Bucky knew only he could give. But he hadn't planned on actually caring so much for him.  
  
It didn't change anything though, his mission would still go ahead as planned. His plan was going well and Tony was beginning to trust him more, he had thought that after some time Tony would become afraid, depend on him because there was no other way and follow his rules like the good котенок Bucky knew he was. But this was different, even now he could tell Tony wasn't afraid. Tony had been....kind to him.  
  
Maybe Tony didn't need to fear him? He had tried to get the other man to depend on him, he needed him to in order for everything to happen. But maybe this was better? He wasn't certain, but he knew he wouldn't give this up. Anyone that tried to take Tony from him would die a painful and slow death.  
  
Tony was his, his котенок. No one was going to take him away from him, he'd make sure of it.  
"Bucky?" Tony said softly his eyes opening slightly, his voice sounded like he was in some sort of pain.  
  
That was when Bucky noticed that his metal hand that was around Tony had been squeezing him a little too hard. That would probably leave a bruise. He loosened his grip just enough so that it wouldn't hurt. "Go back to sleep котенок."  
  
"I still don't know what that means." Tony mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I'll tell you one day. Go to sleep, you'll need your rest for tomorrow." Bucky said sternly his non metal hand stroking Tony's cheek softly. Yes for what he had planned, Tony would definitely be needing his rest.  
  
"What's happening tomorrow?" Tony asked still half asleep.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." He said smirking slightly as he thought about his plan. Yes, tomorrow will be the perfect time to begin the next stage of his plan.  
  
Tony seemed to accept this and drifted back asleep, Bucky was lucky the other man was so tired otherwise he probably wouldn't have accepted his answer so easily. Even after all this time Tony was still a fighter. No matter he'd learn soon enough.  
  
Bucky had spent the past two days in bed with Tony doting on him and enjoying the affection the other man seemed so willing to give him, but he hadn't forgotten what he had told Tony. Tony still needed to be punished for breaking the rules. He wished it didn't have to be this way but Tony had broken the rules and he knew what that would mean, if Bucky didn't deliver than Tony wouldn't learn and he'd just do it again. Bucky couldn't let that happen.  
  
But that was tomorrow, for now he had an armful of his котенок, and he was planning on enjoying every minute of it.


	6. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces his punishment and is left in shock afterwards. Has Bucky finally broken him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry this took me so long, I haven't been feeling well lately. Thanks to everyone that's messaged me about this and I really hope you all like it.

Tony thought his heart might leap out of his throat, his nerves and fear felt like they would consume him. He had been through a lot in his life but he didn't think he'd ever felt fear like this before. This morning after they'd eaten breakfast Bucky had told him that today he would be punished for his disobedience, and now he was being taken to the room where he would experience what that punishment was. He tried to prepare himself for what it could be, he remembered as a child some of the teachers in the boarding school would threaten them with a caning if they didn't behave. They never actually did it, or at least not that he had heard but they used it as a threat. Maybe Bucky would do something like that?  
  
He took a shaky breath when Bucky stopped and opened a door grabbing Tony and pulling him inside before he had a chance to run. The room was.....terrifying.  
  
There was no other way to describe it but something out of your worst nightmares. It was dark and eerie, Tony could see some strange metal instruments out, and chains were attached to the wall and the floor.  
  
"Hush котенок, I can hear how much you're panicking." Bucky said his arms going around Tony's waist from behind and if it was meant to reassure him than it didn't work. If anything it made him feel even more scared than before.  
  
Tony wasn't use to feeling this scared, but after being with Bucky for so long now he knew that whatever this was it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Shush, it's fine. You will go through this and then you'll be good again. This is to teach you котенок, you disobeyed me, you failed me, now I shall show you what happens when you do that. But you are still my котенок, and since this is your first strike I will go easy on you. Just remember after you get through this you won't have to worry, or be afraid you made a mistake and after you get punished for it all will be forgiven." Bucky said calmly, his hand brushing Tony's hair back.  
  
"Bucky please I..."  
  
"Don't try and talk your way out of this. You knew what breaking my rules would mean, I warned you that you would be punished and you chose to do it anyway. You really disappointed me." Bucky said sternly moving away from Tony and locking the door behind them.  
  
Apparently Bucky knew exactly where to hurt him, hearing that he was a disappointment was always one of Tony's greatest fears. He hated failing people, hated not being good enough. But Bucky had kidnapped him, taken him away from his friends. Tony need to remember that, needed to remember that he shouldn't feel ashamed for breaking Bucky's rules.  
  
"Take your clothes off." Bucky said sternly behind Tony. Tony thought he could hear Bucky open something but he didn't dare turn round.  
  
Tony thought about fighting it, but he didn't want to push Bucky. He had some self preservation and he didn't want to make whatever this was worse. He begrudgingly started taking his clothes off, when he was down to his boxers he paused. What would Bucky do? Being naked didn't exactly fill him with confidence, and while he had grown to not hate Bucky he couldn't forget that the other man was his captor.  
  
"Your boxers too, don't be so worried I swear I'm not going to force myself on you." Bucky said his voice a whisper in Tony's ear.  
  
Tony sighed and pushed the boxers down, he'd been naked in front of Bucky before so this should be okay, or at least that's what he told himself.  
  
"Good boy, котенок." Bucky said before grabbing both of Tony's hand and tying them behind his back. "I said I'd let you out of your chains as long as you were good. You failed me so now you'll learn what true confinement fees like."  
  
That increased Tony's fear tenfold. He tested the rope trying to see if he could break free but it was too tight. "Buck-" Tony started to speak but was cut off when Bucky forced something into his mouth.  
  
It was a ball gag, Tony had seen them before when he was young and the thought of going to a sex shop seemed thrilling and exciting. He'd never actually been gagged before and as Bucky secured the straps making sure he couldn't just spit the gag out, he knew he'd never want to be gagged again.  
  
Bucky stepped back and walked around Tony looking at him thoughtfully, he wished he knew what Bucky was thinking.  
  
"You're almost ready." Bucky said before walking over to grab two things from a nearby drawer. When Tony saw them he paled considerably.  
  
Bucky was holding a pair of ear protectors, the kind that blocked out sound. Tony had used them before for protection when a few of his experiments might have hurt his ears. The other thing Bucky was carrying was a blindfold. Tony thought about running but his legs wouldn't move, maybe that was a good thing Bucky would just have caught him and then this would be much worse.  
  
"Remember this is your punishment, when it's over you will be forgiven." Bucky said as he placed the blindfold on Tony and Tony's world suddenly went pitch black. He couldn't see a thing, his lungs felt like he couldn't get any air. His breaths were coming quicker and he was powerless to do anything.  
  
"You'll have to be in this room for an hour, than everything will be over and forgiven." Bucky said softly gently touching Tony's cheek before Tony felt the ear muffs and then the world was as silent as it was dark.  
  
Tony was terrified, he couldn't hear, see, or speak. He felt something go around his neck, and suddenly he was being tugged forwards. His mind was feeling too panicked to think about whatever it was. It wasn't long before the tugging stopped and he felt two hands on his shoulders pushing him down until he was on the floor.  
  
He tried to think, tried to calm down but his head felt like it was floating. He felt a hand on his ankle and something was tied around it, he wasn't sure what and he didn't even want to try and guess anymore. He just wanted it to be over.  
  
He realized after trying to move that he couldn't, he couldn't even lift his head for some reason. Maybe Bucky had tied whatever was around his neck to something so he wouldn't be able to move? He didn't know what to do, he couldn't talk, move, see, or hear. He'd never been so helpless before, so out of control. He just wanted this to be over.  
  
But it wouldn't be, not until his punishment was over.  
  
All he could do was lay there and think until Bucky came back for him. Did Bucky even leave? Without his senses Tony would have no clue. Part of him hoped that Bucky was still there, just in case something happened.  
  
Time passed slowly, Tony wasn't even sure how long he'd been laying there. It felt like he'd been there for at least an hour but in reality it could only be a few minutes. He could only trust that Bucky would free him when the time was actually up. He felt like he could breathe a bit easier now, Bucky would come back for him. He had to, he wouldn't just leave him here.  
  
No, no he couldn't think about that. If he started thinking like that he'd start panicking and he didn't want to experience what a panic attack would be like with a ball gag in his mouth.  
  
Tony felt lost, he'd never been tortured like this before. Only it wasn't torture, as Bucky said it was his punishment. Tony didn't know anymore, the past few days with Bucky had been nice and he got to fall asleep to the gentle rhythm of Bucky's heartbeat. He'd grown to like it. He also saw how broken Bucky was, he didn't blame Bucky for doing this to him. He knew that HYDRA had done a number on him, and that this is just what he thought was normal.  
  
He couldn't blame Bucky for this. Part of him wanted to, it was Bucky that took him, Bucky that kept him here, Bucky that punished him. But Bucky had been taken too, experimented on, lost his fucking arm, got brainwashed until he forgot who he was, lost his entire life. Tony couldn't blame the guy for being messed up.  
  
Tony wasn't sure how long it had been but something inside him broke. He just wanted to be free, he wanted to be back in that stupid room, because at least there he could move and speak and hear and see.  
  
He was completely and utterly powerless here and he wanted nothing more than to be free.  
When it was finally over and Bucky freed him from the rope, and chains Tony could have cried in relief. Bucky carefully maneuvered Tony into a sitting up position, before he took off the ear muffs, then the blindfold and lastly the gag.  
  
"You did very well котенок. It's over now, you're forgiven for breaking the rules." Bucky said softly his hand in Tony's hair petting him.  
  
Tony opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't know what to say after spending so long being deprived of his senses he felt lost for what to say. So instead he just nodded and hoped that Bucky would take him away from here.  
  
For once luck seemed to be on Tony's side as Bucky picked him up and started carrying him. Only he didn't carry him back to the room this time he started carrying him the opposite way, taking them down the stairs.  
  
"Bucky?" Tony asked softly his voice a little hoarse.  
  
"You did very well for me, you took your punishment like a good котенок. So I think I can allow you to stay down here with me, but you'll have to stay right by my side is that understood?" Bucky asked, his voice getting stern towards the end.  
  
"Yes, I promise I'll be good Bucky." Tony said his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Being in Bucky's living room felt strange. Being anywhere other than that room felt weird, how long had he even been there? A week? Two weeks? Tony wasn't sure. For however long it was, that room started to feel like his whole world. But it wasn't, it was his prison. This whole house was his cell, he was just getting to explore more of it now.  
  
"I know you will be good for me. Remember what happens if you break the rules, I went easy on you this time since it was your first time experiencing punishment, but if you do it again I'll be forced to punish you again and next time I won't be so easy." Bucky said his voice had a coldness to it that sounded more like the Winter Soldier than it did Bucky Barnes.  
  
Tony had no intention on ever getting punished by Bucky again. If this was the other man's idea of going easy on him than he'd hate to find out what he would normally do to him.  
  
Bucky placed them both on the sofa and started softly stroking Tony's hair. It felt nice and after feeling so unnerved by Bucky's punishment Tony took as much comfort as Bucky was willing to offer. He curled up in the other man's lap and sat there quietly. It was a surreal feeling, seeing and hearing again after having those senses taken away from him, even if it was only for a short while.  
  
"Everything's okay now." Bucky said softly his voice returning to what Tony had dubbed the Bucky voice instead of the Winter Soldier voice. He wondered if Bucky realized what he was doing, but after everything that Bucky had been put through it was hard to say.  
  
"Bucky, could we have something to eat?" He asked softly, Tony wasn't sure what to do he felt conflicted between wanting Bucky to comfort him and knowing that this was wrong.  
  
"Of course, it's a little early for lunch but I think you've earned it." Bucky said lifting Tony up once more and taking them to the kitchen.  
  
Tony sat and watched Bucky make lunch occasionally getting something for him if he asked. Tony was still reeling from what happened and trying to figure out what he should do next. For once his genius brain was failing him because he didn't have a plan. If he tried something he'd just be punished again and that was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't just do nothing, he had to do something.  
  
But what was there left he could do? Bucky hadn't asked anything from him other than obeying his rules. He had no idea if the other Avengers were even looking for him. He knew now that it was impossible to leave without the key and Bucky always kept that on him.  
  
And to make matters worse he liked Bucky, he liked the affection and comfort, liked the way the other man made pancakes every morning, liked how warm he was and how sweet he could be sometimes.  
  
He liked the man that was keeping him captive and only a few hours ago had punished him for trying to escape.  
  
Tony was screwed, completely and utterly screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gives Tony a test, if he passes he'll get a very special reward but is it something that Tony even wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry this took so long. I got busy with work and real life got in the way but I've finally finished this chapter. I hope you all like it and it's been worth the wait. I love all the comments you guys leave me and I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this story. 
> 
> I'll try to update more often for you guys, and I hope this is just as good as my previous chapters.

Tony had gotten use to his new routine: he woke up with Bucky, went downstairs and waited until Bucky made breakfast, ate with him, then he'd follow Bucky whether he went, sometimes he got to read most of the time Bucky would just have him lay down with his head in Bucky's lap and Bucky would play with his hair.  
  
It was kind of nice, and definitely better than being locked in his room all day.  
  
But he never forgot, he never gave up. He still looked around, tried to find a way to get out. He couldn’t give up.

He may like Bucky and understood why he was doing this to him. Bucky had been abused and brainwashed by Hydra, it wasn't his fault he was doing this. But he wanted his friends, he wanted to get home. Maybe when he got home he could find Bucky and help him, he knew Steve would want to help his best friend. Maybe together they could find a way to reverse the damage Hydra had done to him.  
  
However there was never a way of getting out, and even if there was every time Tony thought to try he was reminded of his punishment. If he got caught it would be worse, so much worse. Bucky said he went easy on him last time because it was his first. What would he do if Tony tried again? Those thoughts wouldn't leave Tony's head.  
  
It was a few days later when he'd finally get his chance. He was just waking up when he saw Bucky fully dressed.  
  
"I have to do something today, котенок. I'll be leaving after breakfast, so you'll have to entertain yourself for a few hours."  
  
That was a first, in the weeks that Tony had been stuck here Bucky never once left their cabin.  
"Where are you going?" Tony asked wondering just what it was that Bucky had to do.  
  
"I just have a delivery to pick up. I won't be long." He said before leaning down to kiss Tony's forehead.  
  
After that Bucky helped Tony dress, something he'd started to do that after the punishment. At first Tony resisted but after Bucky made it clear he wouldn't take no for an answer Tony let him dress him however he wanted.  
  
Breakfast was mundane, Bucky fed him a little before letting Tony do it himself. He didn't mind Bucky feeding him it didn't bother him as much as it did when he first started. Although Tony wasn't sure if that was because he was getting use to it or if he was growing to like it.  
  
"Well time for me to go now котенок. I'll be back before dinner." Bucky said picking up a bag.  
  
Tony wasn't sure what this thing was that Bucky needed to do. He knew it couldn't be to get any food. Bucky had a storage room packed with enough food to feed them until next year.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips on his and Bucky's arm was around his waist. He didn't have time to think about it as Bucky ended the kiss.  
  
"Be good, котенок." Bucky said before turning and leaving Tony alone.  
  
So what does he do now? He's alone for the first time since he got here. Sure Bucky left him alone in his room but Tony always knew he was nearby. But now he was truly alone, Bucky wouldn't be back for hours.  
  
Should he try and look for a way out? He'd never have another chance like this, but what if Bucky caught him again? Bucky would be so angry if he left. If he was found again before he could get to the others than what kind of punishment would Bucky have in store for him then?  
Tony got up and moved to do the dishes from breakfast. He needed something to occupy his hands with and since he couldn’t get his hands on any kind of technology doing the dishes would have to work. Bucky seemed to live like he was still in the 1950's only worse. There was no radio, no TV, he couldn't even find a phone.  
  
Then again maybe that was the plan. Maybe Bucky did this on purpose, isolating him from any tech.  
  
Tony shook his head determined not to think about it anymore. If he thought about it too much he'd lose his mind. Bucky had him and managed to keep him hidden here for weeks, but he wasn't really cruel to him. He didn't torture him like they did in Afghanistan, he let him go wherever he wanted, he let him eat whatever he wanted, read, Bucky even held him at night when he had nightmares and stroked his hair whispering words of comfort.  
  
Not like at the tower. There wasn't anyone to hold him there, he never really felt good enough, he hardly slept, he ate but it was typically snacks so he could work and eat at the same time. No one really cared enough to check on him the way Bucky does.  
  
After the dishes were done Tony moved to well he called it the living room but there wasn't much filling it. There was a bookshelf with a few books, a sofa, and small coffee table in the center of the room but that was it.  
  
It was strange all his life Tony had wealth, he had more things than most people could dream of. But he was just as happy here with Bucky than he had been in his mansion with everything a man could ever want but no one to share it with.  
  
Maybe Jarvis had been right when he use to tell Tony that it was the people that made things special.  
  
He sat down on the sofa and for the first time noticed the door. It was a typical cabin door, there was nothing special about it. Except it was always locked, only it wasn't locked right now. Tony slowly got up and put his hand on the doorknob opening it. The door opened and for the first time in over a month Tony could feel the wind on his face.  
  
...And then he couldn’t breathe.  
  
He quickly closed the door and sat down in front of the door trying to slow the rising panic. He remembered what happened last time he was in front of the door like this. How Bucky caught him, how the other man freaked out. How he had to punish Tony for it....  
  
He couldn't go back to that room. Not able to speak, or see, or hear. He couldn't go through it again and Bucky said it would be worse next time. He didn't want to know what worse would entail.  
  
Besides part of him couldn't help but fear that this was all some trap. Bucky wouldn't just leave the door unprotected like this would he? What if he was just testing him? If he was and Tony failed then he didn't want to even imagine what Bucky would do.  
  
But this might be his only chance to go back.....  
  
Did he want to though? Bucky was kind and he cared about him. He fed him and would stroke his hair and he said the other Avengers didn't care. What if he was right? They would have found him by now if they really did care wouldn't they?  
  
Tony wasn't so sure anymore. He had to make a decision if he left and Bucky caught him he'd be in for a world of pain. But if he didn’t take this chance would he ever get another?  
Tony sighed and got up from the floor and decided there was only one way for sure he'd know what to do. He raced up the stairs and started searching the rooms until he found the one he was looking for. Opening the door he found himself back in the punishment room.  
  
The fact that none of these rooms were locked when he knew that they had been before made Tony even more certain that this was a test. Either Bucky wasn't that great at being subtle or he had every intention of letting Tony know this was a test. Which seems far more likely.  
The room was exactly the same as it was before, the walls had hooks and chains attached to them, the tables were covered with an assortment of whips, paddles, floggers and other instruments that Tony had no idea what they were called or how they were used.  
  
And he'd rather not find out, ever.  
  
He shivered looking around the room, he didn't want to be back here. Tony turned away and left the room where he had been punished behind and went back down the stairs he got his answer now. He couldn't risk it, even if this was his only chance, he couldn't take it. He wasn't willing to risk getting punished by Bucky again, and even if he did somehow manage to get away what was he going to do? He had clue where he was, and this was Bucky's home it probably wouldn't be long before he was found again.  
  
No, it was better to just listen to Bucky and stay here. He didn't have it that bad, he had food and comfort. He didn't have to stress out over making Fury, Pepper or the Avengers happy. He didn't have to worry about the media making him about to be this monster. Compared to how he was treated before by various kidnappers this wasn't that bad. Bucky could have done a lot worse to him, even when he punished him Bucky didn't physically harm him. Tony almost wished he did, maybe if Bucky wasn't so nice to him it would be easier to fight him.  
  
Tony moved over to the sofa and curled up, he didn't want to deal with this anymore. He just wanted to sleep. He thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He must have fell asleep for a few hours because when he came to Bucky was there stroking his hair.  
  
"Bucky?" He asked rubbing his eyes as he started to wake up.  
  
"I have a present for you." Bucky said smiling and gave Tony a box.  
  
Tony held it carefully it looked like a jewelry box, Bucky had never gotten him a present before. "Is this why you left?" He asked looking up at the other man.  
  
"Yes, I had it specially made for you котенок." Bucky said brushing Tony's curls back.  
  
Tony opened the box gently and saw a baby blue leather choker? No it was a collar. Bucky had ordered him a collar.  
  
"Take a look at the tags." Bucky said his voice right next to Tony's ear as he leaned in close.  
Tony picked the collar up and noticed what the tags said. "Bucky's котенок." Tony said softly his mind still reeling from the fact that Bucky meant to put a collar on him.  
  
"Do you like it?" Bucky asked picking it up and undoing the buckle.  
  
For a while Tony just stared wordlessly at it. Before he looked up at Bucky's face and for some reason found himself nodding. "Yeah, I do..." He said softly. He didn't know why he said that maybe because he knew what would happen if he didn't. Or maybe he just wanted to make Bucky happy. He wasn't sure, but he did know that Bucky smiled brighter than he'd ever seen him smile before.  
  
"Turn around so I can put it on you then."  
  
Tony bit his lip, if he did it then they'd be no going back. He'd have to wear that collar, that collar that made him belong to Bucky. Did he want that? To wear a collar saying he belonged to Bucky? Was this why he left so many doors open to see if Tony really did belong to him? Tony looked at the collar again and then looked up into Bucky's eyes and nodded. He turned around and waited, it wasn't long before he felt that leather around his neck and he felt Bucky's hand moved away.  
  
He expected to feel this panic, or have it feel so tight around his neck that he could barely breathe. But it wasn't like that at all, he could feel the collar there but it wasn't tight, and it didn't feel heavy or make him want to run for the hills. It was just there as a solid reminder that he was Bucky's now.  
  
Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and kissed his neck softly. "How does it feel?"  
"It feels strange, not a bad strange just something I'm not really use to. I thought it would feel heavier but it's surprisingly comfortable." Tony answered softly.  
  
"I'm glad. You know what it means right? To wear the collar?"  
  
"It means.....I'm yours?" Tony said softly the words felt strange but he knew they were the words Bucky wanted to hear.  
  
"Good boy, you're right." Bucky said his hand going up to Tony's nipple touching it which caught Tony off guard. Bucky hadn't really touched him like that yet. Maybe once or twice but mostly he stuck to kissing.  
  
"Bucky?" Tony asked turning to look at his captor.  
  
Bucky just smiled and leaned forward to capture Tony's lips in a heated kiss. "You belong to me, and tonight is the night I'm going to fully make you mine." Bucky said before he went back to kissing Tony.  
  
Tony just sat there in shock, he knew what Bucky meant. Tonight Bucky would take him in every way imaginable and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Before the night was over every part of Tony, his body, his heart, and his soul would belong to Bucky and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Looking back on his day now, Tony really wished he ran when he had the chance....


End file.
